onunnamedfandomcom-20200213-history
Sari Tumbel
Mawarni Indah Sari Tumbel, born October 9, 1995, is singer, actress, and model most known on UnNamed franchise. Early Life Sari was born on October 9, 1995. Shee attend Junior High School 8, and SHS 9. Now Sari currently attendMedical program on Samratulangi University. Sari was UnNamed ambassador. She appear as the group main lady and help Arthur to manage UnNamed group. Sari also appear as main lady in all UnNamed frachise. Career '2009-2010 (Career Begin)' Sari alongside with her UnNamed friends appear on two documentary film, UnNamed, The Documentary and The Karaoke Scene. She's also make model career on 2009 early, but she decide to leave model career to pursue singing career. Sari makes a lot appearance in her music career. '2010-2012 (Focus in music career and short hiatus)' Sari sing as main singer in 4 UnNamed album, one full album, three extended play. Sari also release her first music video for Strong and follow by her second music video My Sun. Sari later go tour with her music band and take short hiatus on UnNamed. She comeback on 2012 late and declared to delay her first album production and focusing on UnNamed project. '2012-2014 (Acting debut)' Sari confirmed on the way for making UnNamed second album which later relased on 2013 late. She have small part on UnNamed, The Documentary 2 as she only appear to say her wish for new year. Sari landed her very first acting career on Us, The Movie. Sari also become activist for Anti Bully and LGBT. Sari join band hotel and start her solo career slowly. Sari said acting's not really her passion but maybe she will do more if not against her education. Sari currently focus on her medical study and UnNamed project. Later confirmed, Sari will replace Natalia as Mrs Wilma McAdam on Song From The House 2. Sari will make her debut voice role as Autumn on High School Story. Sari will star on upcoming comedy movie "Me" but later she drop the part cause she will have no time for filming UnFunny. Sari start filming UnFunny on March 2014. '2014-present (Activism organization and focus on music)' Sari join organization for public health and medication. She's go to every meeting and landed several meeting as the leader. Sari said it's unsure about Song From The House, but she might do it if she have time some later on the future. Sari also just make a big deal as her appearance as Mulan, on musical stage production. Sari released her own version of Reflection alongside the music video under UnNamed name. Sari stated her hiatus from acting and focusing on college and her music. It later confirmed Sari will take part in untitled UnFunny sequel with no confirmation date released. Discography UnNamed Discography Sari Discography Filmography Trivia *Sari first acting debut was on Us, The Movie but her very first acting career start on Funny Ads. *Sari sing much than her friend on every UnNamed album. *Sari's voice type is sopran. *She own the highest belt for every song that she used to belt. *Her favorit song was all songs from Celine Dion. Gallery Sari.jpg Wiki-background DSC 0294.jpg Xox.jpg named.jpg 970723 529304110467882 981718960 n.jpg Still.jpg